Wild Apiarys
When starting bees you need to find and get as many hives as possible. Below is the information of the hives on the left and the pictures are to the right of the information. ''Make sure you break them with a scoop or recommend item.'' What the hives are and what they contain =Foresty Mod Hives= In the picture to the right two hives are shown the hive on the left is the Forest Hive (Green and White). Found in Forest, Forested Hills, Birch Forest, Pine Forest, and Autumn woods Biomes up in tress by the leaves. *Forest Princess *Forest Drone *Honey Comb The hive on the right is the Rocky Hive (Gray and Black). Is found underground in any Biome, also found in your quarry if silky touch is used. *Rocky Princess *Rocky Drone *Rocky Comb The hive on the left is the Meadows hive (Orange and Black). Found in the world Meadow, Plains, Mountains, Shrubland, Forest, Forested Hills, Green Hills, Extreme Hills, Birch Forest, and Pine Forest Biomes on the ground. *Meadows Princess *Meadows Drone *Honey comb The hive on the right is the Marshy Hive (Green and Black). Found in Swampland, Green Swamplands, Redwood Lush, Rainforest, Green Hills, Marsh, River Biomes on the ground. *Marshy Princess *Marshy Drone *Mossy Comb The hive on the left is the Tropical Hive (Green-Brown and Black). Found in the trees in Rainforest, Extreme Jungle, Mini Jungle, Jungle Biomes by the Jungle trees leaves. *Tropical Princess *Tropical Drone *Silky Comb The hive on the right is the Modest Hive (Yellow and Black). Found in Mountain Desert, and Desert Biomes on the ground. *Modest Princess *Modest Drone *Parched Comb The hive on the left is the Wintry Hive (Blue and White). Found in Taiga, Mountain Taiga, Snowy Rainforest, Snow Forest, Tundra, Ice Plains, Ice Mountains Biomes on the ground. *Wintry Princess *Possible chance of no Wintry Drone *Frozen Comb Hive on the right is the Water Hive (Blue and Black). Found in River, Ocean, and Water Biomes underwater. *Water Princess *Water Drone *Damp Comb The hive on the left is the Ender Hive (Black and Purple). Found in The End on the ground. *Ender Princess *Ender Drone *Mysterious Comb The hive on the right is the Marble Hive (White and Grey). This hive does not spawn nor produce any bees. They were removed by Beeny for being useless. Nether Hive needs to be added =Magic Bees Mod= The hive on the left is the Oblivion Hive (Ender and Endstone). This hive is found in The End- On the underside of the main island, on the top-side of the Obsidian pillars. Below layer 12 under certain Overworld biomes of Biomes Of Plenty, like Ominous Woods, Mystic Grove, encased in Endstone. *Oblivion Princess *Oblivion Drone The hive in the middle is the Deep Hive (Destabilized Redstone and Stone). This hive is found in Mountains, Extreme Hills, Ominous Woods Biomes. Buried below layer 15, usually embedded in patches of redstone. *Attuned Princess *Attuned Drone The hive on the right is the Infernal Hive (Energized Glowstone and Netherrack). This hive is found in the Nether. Below layer 14 under certain Overworld biomes of Biomes of Plenty, like Ominous Woods, Mystic Grove, encased in Glowstone. *Infernal Princess *infernal Drone The hive on the left is a Resonating Hive (Red and Blue). This hive is mostly found in the Desert Biome on the ground. *Sorcerous Princess *Sorcerous Drone The hive in the center is the Unusual Hive (Green and Brown). This hive is is found in the Jungle and Plains Biomes on the ground. *Unusual Princess *Unusual Drone The hive on the right is the Curious Hive (White and Brown). This hive is found in the Forest or Plains Biomes in trees by the leaves. *Mystical Princess *Mystical Drone Don't be worried if there is a Valiant Princess of Drone, Keep them for later.